Emmett's Bella
by ForeverBroken01
Summary: So much has changed over the last year. I fell in love, I lost it, I got it back, but it wasnt the same. He used to be my everything, but now it's as if we're strangers. But Emmett hasnt changed. We're all each other has. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It's been six months since Edward and I have returned from Italy. Things should be great. But they're not. At least they're not for me. My life is no longer mine. Edward, Alice, and Jasper make all my decisions for me – what I wear, what I eat, where I go, who I go with, what I say, when I say it, how I feel, when I feel it. Even Carlisle, Esme, and yes, Rosalie, treat me like I'm breakable. The only one to actually treat me like a person is Emmett. He's not afraid to break me and he is definitely not trying to control me. Emmett is Emmett; simple, uncomplicated, fun.

I'm lying down on the Cullens' couch, watching the rain fall from outside as I'm contemplating all that's happened and all that I feel. How I wish everyone would just back the fuck off. Of course Jasper would make me "calm," Edward would say "Love, please understand," and everyone would agree with him. Because, "I'm just so fucking breakable. Damn Cullens." I say this last part out loud and very sarcastically.

The next thing I know Emmett is sitting on the floor looking like I just slapped him and this time it wasn't a joke. "Do you really feel that way Bella?" His eyes are penetrating and if the others were not out hunting I wouldn't answer. But they are and so I do.

"Not all of the time, but most of the time." My voice is quiet and full of shame. Oh God, what have I done?

"Why?" Emmet's voice is also quiet.

"Emmy-bear," I use my nickname for him, but not having an answer, I just stop.

"Belly-bean," he uses his nickname for me, "What is it? Why do you feel that way?"

"It's…complicated."

"With you, when is it not?" He looks at me again. I know that if I don't answer, I'll lose the one person who is good to me. I open my mouth about to answer when he continues, "It's because of Edward, isn't it?"

"Yes," I whisper. Suddenly his hands are cupping my face and I'm staring straight into his eyes. There is an emotion there that I cannot comprehend; it's almost as if his eyes are searching mine, and when he finds his answer, he smiles slightly.

"Thing's will get better, you'll see." He says this like he knows things will get better.

"How do you know?"

But before he can answer the front door flies open and Edward is there. Suddenly Emmett is sitting fifty feet away from me and Edward is in his place.

"Edward?" My voice is weak, still in shock. What is he doing home? He is supposed to be gone for two days, not four hours.

"Isabella," I cringe as I always do when he calls me by my real name, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes. I…I love you too." He doesn't notice my hesitation, but Emmet does as he raises his eyebrows at me.

"I know." He gives me his crooked-smile which he assumes dazzles me, but in reality it disgusts me.

I want to ask him what he's doing home, but Emmett does first.

EMMETT'S POV

"What are you doing home so early? I though you guys were going to be gone for two days." I ask him jealousy raging within me. Thank God Jasper is not here. I don't think I'd be able to keep what I'm feeling from him anymore.

"I decided to come home early. I couldn't stand to be away from Bella." He cocks his head to the side and I know what's coming next. "You know how it is… or maybe you don't."

Bastard. He knows that Rosalie and I are having problems in our marriage, have been for a while now. She's…her and I'm…me. We've finally begun to see how major our differences are. And though I'm falling out of love with her, it still hurts.

He turns back to Bella and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on Bella, let's get you something to eat." He holds her hand about to pull her up when for a brief second our eyes met. Her eyes plead with mine to do something, anything.

"You know Eddie boy," he hates it when I call him that, "I had already promised Bella I would take her out to eat and that I'd eat some of her human food." My voice is cool though I feel like gagging with just the thought of eating her food.

"Why?" His voice is laced with anger. _Calm the fuck down. You're scaring Bella. _She tried to compose herself, but his anger has always been the one thing to frighten her. Screw the fact that he's a vampire and thirsts for her blood. Oh no, that doesn't scare little Bella. But piss Edward off and Bella runs the other way. But instead of calming down, Edward gets even angrier. "Why do you want to take _my_ girlfriend out to eat?"

"Because I made a deal with her that if she played God of War with me then I would eat some of her disgusting food." The lie rolls easily off my tongue.

Edward looks between me and Bella and back again. "Is this true, love?" This time his focus is solely on her but she looks past him and at me. I nod my head at her.

"Yes. It's not so much that I'm hungry Edward," she looks back at him, "it's that I want to see Emmett eat my kind of food." She gives a little laugh. It's fake, but of course he doesn't notice.

It's amazing actually, how there is so much he doesn't notice when it comes to the one he "loves." He doesn't notice how she often gets this faraway look on her face as if she's imagining her life without him. He doesn't notice the habit of hers to wrap her arms around herself in order to keep from falling apart. He hasn't watched her read and notice the different emotions play across her face or listen to how she talks and how with each pause, word, sentence, or even silence, she speaks volumes. He doesn't notice. But I do.

The sound of Bella's voice brings me back from my thoughts. "…Emmett will take me, wont you Emmett?" Both she and Edward turned to look at me. Staring back at her, I try to convey that I'd gladly take her anywhere she wanted to go.

"Yes, I'll take you." My voice is strong, confident. Edward lets out a growl. "Come on Bella." I walk toward her and reach out my hand; Edward growls again louder, stronger and his eyes have turned black. "Edward, go finish hunting. Bella is safe with me." I could have easily thought this to him, but Bella needs to hear this. She needs to know that someone is here for her; that I am here for her. I can tell he is going to argue. I don't need to be an empath to know that the beast is breaking out of its cage. "Edward…" I warn.

He releases Bella's hand and she stumbles over to me. I pick her up bridal style, open the window and jump. I begin running away from the house; away from him and all that hurts her.

As I'm running, I think back to three months ago when my feelings for Bella changed.

It was a day much like this, rainy but very humid. Everyone was home and we all went out to play baseball. The rain had stopped but the thunder kept rolling. Bella, for the first time, grew bored of watching us play and decided to take a walk. Ninety minutes passes and Edward grew worried. But Jasper picked up on her feelings, and though he wouldn't tell us what they were, he thought it'd be best if I went to go check on her. And I did, though Alice wasn't too happy about that. I suppose it's because she knew what was to come.

As I started to follow Bella's scent, I saw her clothes strewn along a path leading to a bench on the outskirts of the forest. I had a feeling that I should turn back, but my feet kept taking me forward. And that's when I saw her. She was standing on a small cliff about to jump. The sunlight made her naked form glow beautifully. Her breasts were small, round, perfect with tiny red buds jutting forth. Her pale, creamy, toned stomach glistened with water. As my gaze moved downward I stopped breathing, knowing that my eyes were turning black and my arousal was full blown. I allowed my eyes to wonder to the sea in between her thighs. Though I couldn't see all of her perfection, I did notice that she shaved, baring herself for all that she has. I let a low growl slip past my lips.

But it wasn't as low as I thought it was as she turned and looked right at me. I don't know how, but I was standing not even ten feet away from her. I thought she'd scream with embarrassment and try to cover herself up, but instead she smiled. In that moment she was simply the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She spread her arms eagle style, and her breasts jutted out further. She smiled even wider and fell backward.

I knew I should catch her, but I just watched as she fell. And as she fell, I saw her completely and that's when I realized I didn't know her, none of us did. Bella is Bella; unlike any other creature. I no longer saw her as my little sister, but rather a woman and as impossible as it is, I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to show her what it's really like to have a man love her. I wanted to know her inside and out…I wanted to know her mind as deeply as her body… I wanted her everything. I wanted to be her everything.

BELLA'S POV

We've been running for hours now and it's still raining. At one point Emmett took off his shirt to drape over me. I was at perfect eye level with his chest and I couldn't help but stare at his perfection and lightly trace circles on his chest with my fingertips. I haven't given much thought to what happened. I can't think about it yet – I'll break down if I do. And I am so tired of breaking down because of Edward. But I am curious as to where we are going.

"Emmett?" I whisper looking up. He doesn't seem to notice. "Emmett?" I whisper louder. _Hmm. How do I get a vampire's attention who has gone to la la land? Better yet how do I get Emmett to pay attention? _I pull myself up to where my mouth is against his ear and whisper again. "Emmett?"

EMMETT'S POV

Her warm breath against my ear woke me from my thoughts. I look down at her and blink. Her hair is wet and she has rain droplets clinging to her face. I feel her shivering against me and pull her closer to my chest. "Shh. We're almost there."

"Where?" Her voice is quiet as we approach my personal getaway.

"Look." I point to the cottage in front of us. IT's a one story stone cottage with a wooded door. It's styled as part of the Renaissance, gothic yet modern looking. I look down and watch as her eyes widen in awe. A surge of pride runs through me.

"Emmett, it's beautiful." She whispers. "Let's go in." She looks back up at me and smiles. I nod my head nimbly and walk forward.

When we are inside we are greeted with a heat so warm Bella shivers again in my arms. I set her down and walk to my room at vampire speed. When I return I hand her one of my shirts. "Why don't you go and take a shower, relax, and then we'll talk. Okay?"

"

Okay." She says, taking the shirt from me and heads to the bathroom. When I hear the shower go on I walk to my room and grab some clothes to change. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and leave my chest bare. I decide to lie down and with my hands behind my head; I close my eyes and pretend to sleep.

Ten minutes pass and Bella walks into my room. She is wearing my shirt and by the way she is blushing, nibbling on her bottom lip, and tucking/re-tucking her hair behind her ear, I can tell she is wearing nothing underneath. "You look beautiful. Radiant." I tell her seriously, my voice husky, as she comes to sit beside me with her back against the headboard of my bed. She blushes a deeper red. I swear her blush will be the death of me.

"I… I don't even know where to start." Again she whispers. She must have a thing for it. She takes her bottom lip and sucks on it and damn if that isn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen. And at this moment I am very jealous of that bottom lip.

"Things got out of hand pretty fast back there, didn't they?" I ask pulling her close to me. My arm wraps around her waist as she leans her head against me. "I'm sorry about that. I wish we could have left things differently."

"It wasn't your fault, Emmett. Edward-"She breaks off in thought and her heart rate picks up, "He's not coming here is he?" Her voice is shaky but is laced with anger.

"No, of course not. No one, not even Alice, knows where we are. This place has always been my safe haven and now it's yours too." I pull her to sit on my lap with her head beneath my chin, offering her the protection she need. "But you know, we do have to go back sometime."

"Why?" Her face turns up and she stares directly into my eyes; there is a new fire burning within the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. "Why must I go back to a man that is hell bent on controlling me? Why must I go back to a family that supports this man in everything he does to me? Why can't I run and escape the agony I've felt these last six month?"

How do I respond to that? She is right: why must she go back? "Bella-"

"No, Emmett. I'm done with all of this. He terrified me today. I felt just as broken and alone as I did that day he left me in the woods. I cannot, I will not go through that again. I'm tired of being a defenseless little girl. As of right now, she is dead." Her breathing is hard and ragged after this little monologue and I know her words are true. She is no longer Bella, the frail human girl, but Bella, the strong angry beautiful woman.

As our eyes bore into each other, I feel myself move toward her. I can feel her warm breath on my lips and I hear her breath quicken, this time in anticipation rather than anger. She closes her eyes just as our lips are about to meet. Her soft lips meet my cold ones, and she gasps. I take advantage of this and snake my tongue into her mouth. But before our kiss can deepen further, my phone starts ringing. "Damn." I mutter and mover her off my lap and onto the bed.

"What?" I growl.

"Emmett where are you?" Edward growls back.

"Somewhere." Bella raises her eyebrows at me and I mouth Edward. She nods gravely and walks out of the room.

"Let me talk to Bella." His voice sounds like its final, like it's his decision. Ha.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she doesn't want to talk to you. We'll be home when she is ready."

"Then I'll go to her. Seeing as her home is with me." He says arrogantly.

"Really Edward?" I scoff. "You have no idea where we are and you will not find us."

"Emmett look-"

This is getting old and long and I need to make sure Bella's okay. "No Edward you look. You fucked up Bella with your fucking controlling ways. I will not force her back into a life she hates. She loves, she always will but until she decides otherwise, this "love" isn't enough for her. So-" This time it's his turn to cut me off.

"Funny that you say that because Rosalie said the same thing among others about you the moment you took off with MY girlfriend. She is mine, Emmett. Mine. I know what's best for her."

I let out a hollow laugh. I haven't even thought of Rose. "Your? She is not a thing Fuckward. So fuck off." I shut my phone ending that conversation.

I let out a long breath to steady myself to get a hold of my anger. I may not have told him all the shit I would like to, but damn that motherfucker does know how to piss me off. I walk into the front room where I'm prepared to explain and/or apologize for what I said when I notice that she is not there and the front door is open.

Fuck! She ran away!

* * *

**Okay so this is my first fanfic…tell me what you think…. And PS unfortunately I don't own the characters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favored my story. :)**** The more reviews or alerts I get, the more motivated I am to write. So, please, don't hold back. :)**** Well with that said here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it! **

**oh and btw, i dont own the characters ... aww shucks**

* * *

Last time:

_I let out a long breath to steady myself to get a hold of my anger. I may not have told him all the shit I would like to, but damn that motherfucker does know how to piss me off. I walk into the front room where I'm prepared to explain and/or apologize for what I said when I notice that she is not there and the front door is open._

_Fuck! She ran away!_

BELLA'S POV

I didn't stay to hear the rest of their conversation. How could I? I don't know whether hearing his voice made me want to scream or cry. I think it's a little of both. I just needed to get out of there, out of our safe haven, that no longer felt safe. Once outside, I ran. It's cold but I could barely feel it as I kept running. I don't know how long I ran; just that it landed me here. There's a lake that's being cleansed by the nonstop rain. It's surrounded by trees and patches of green grass. It's beautiful. When I got here I was fueling with anger and sadness, but the moment my eyes landed on the lake, it all vanished. I can't say for sure what possessed me to do it, but I took off Emmett's shirt and laid my naked body down among the grass and let the rain drops play on my bare skin.

I'm sure that sooner or later Emmett will find me. He always does. He's my knight in shining armor. And that's where the problem is. Ever since that day at a very different lake three months ago, he and I have become closer. We've never talked about that day. Not once. But the silent tension is always there. And today, that tension came out. We ran away together. We kissed. And I liked it. No, I loved it. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine, his tongue dancing with mine. But it was a mistake. Wasn't it? I'm with Edward and he's married to Rosalie. It could never be more than a stolen kiss. But had Edward not called, I'm sure we would have taken things further. Much further.

Sigh. Everything is so screwed up. This is not how things were supposed to be. Edward and I were supposed to be happy and in love. Forever. And now I'm at some remote place with his brother no less. How did things spiral this far down?

EMMETT'S POV

Okay, where could she have gone? She's just a human, how far could she have gotten? Don't lie to yourself – it's Bella. She probably fell down a hole and pissed of the Mad Hatter himself.

After a couple of minutes of running, I smell her. Only Bella. She is lying naked on the grass , eyes closed, with water droplets everywhere and a smile playing across her lips. I should do something to let her know I'm here. In a flash I'm lying next to her, my mouth at her ear. "Aren't you cold?" I whisper. I expected her to jump or scream. But Bella never does what I expect.

She smiles. "Yes." She opens her eyes to stare at me. She's hiding something from me. There is something that is troubling her. She closes her eyes again. I want her. My achingly hard member is proof of that. But my desire comes last to Bella's needs. She begins talking again, keeping her eyes closed. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a bird? To have that freedom; to be able to fly; to let your soul wander until it finds its home?"

"Bella…" I honestly don't know what to say. I've never thought about that. But then again, there's a lot I haven't thought about. Like how my family is reacting to my sudden take off with Bella.

"I've thought about it a lot, Emmett. My soul, my home, isn't with Edward." She whispers this last part.

"Bella, you've only been away from him for a couple of hours, you don't know that." As much as I hate the bastard, to decide that you aren't mates anymore is a decision that takes longer than a day. Hell, I've been trying to decide that about me and Rose for years now.

"But I DO know that." She sits up, brings her knees close to her chest, and looks out at the lake. "I love him, I will always love him. My heart will always ache for a time when things between him and I were better, for a time when I wanted nothing more than to be touched by him. But that time doesn't exist anymore. When he touches me, I wince and my body stiffens. When he tells me he loves me, I'm hesitant to say it back. I know you've noticed these things. Everybody has. But he has everyone wrapped around his finger so tightly that they don't say anything. I'm leading a loveless life." A tear works its way down her cheek. My index finger is beneath her chin forcing her to look at me. "I don't want to live this way anymore. There's a whole world out there. I need to be a part of it."

BELLA'S POV

Staring into his eyes while telling him all of this, has twisted my gut and stabbed my heart. There's so much emotion in his eyes, so much that I can't put a name on any of them.

"Bella, I don't…understand. What are you saying?" I could tell now by his eyes that he's afraid I'm going to say that I need to leave the family. But that's not it. Not completely anyways.

I let out a sigh. "Emmy-bear," I give him a sad smile, "I'm saying that I need to be away from Edward, from the family, for more than a few hours." He's about to interrupt, but I put my hand up to stop him. "No, let me finish." Another sigh. "I would like a month away from Forks, from the control everyone has over me. And I would like you to come with me." Well that certainly shocked the hell out of him.

"You want to run away? And you want me to come with you?" His voice is confused but his eyes are excited.

"That's one way of putting it, but yes." A breeze passes through and until this moment I have completely forgotten about how cold I am. Emmett feels me shiver. And for now our conversation is on hold.

"Let's go back inside." That is all he says before he picks me up, still naked, and runs. I swear I'll have pneumonia before the night is through.

EMMETT'S POV

She wants to run away. Bella wants to run away. And she wants to run away with me. Well, I guess this changes things. But it's impossible. She has to know that. Even if I did agree to run away with her, there is no way our family would be okay with that. Everyone would try to stop us, especially Edward. But what if we didn't tell anyone? No, no that wouldn't work either, because the damned Pixie would see and stop us before we could do anything about it.

The only thing that could ever pull me out of my musings is Bella. She is naked in my arms, shivering, and wet. Her teeth are chattering, her hair is clinging to her face, her nose is red from the cold; she's looks beautiful and sexy. I run even faster to get her out of the rain, though that just makes her even colder.

"Ca-can you sl-slow do-down pl-please. I'm fr-freezing." She stutters. Oh God, how I would love to make her stutter beneath me, shuddering beneath me, screaming my name and begging for more.

I slow down only when I see that our cottage is a hundred yards away. Once inside, I walk to my room, still holding onto her, and plop her down in the middle of my bed.

"Emmett?" Her voice is quiet and I know that she is scared. She wants me, I can smell her arousal. But unlike our kiss, this is something she is not ready for. And though my cock is straining against the fabric of my shorts, I will not force anything on her. Especially not this.

"Shh. You're freezing Belly-bean. You're almost as cold as me, and I'm dead. Let me warm you up. I promise I will not do anything sexual unless you ask me to." She blushes but nods her head. In movements too fast for her to see, I run to the closet, grab a shitload of blankets, and run back to the bed.

"Why do you have so many blankets?" She smiles looking at the ninja turtles blanket I have on top. "And why is one of them a ninja turtles blanket?"

" Because sometimes when I come here, I like to cover myself with blankets, to warm up a little bit so I can feel at least somewhat human." I could tell that this saddened her, and the last thing I wanted was for her to feel sad right now. "And as for the ninja turtles well they kickass. Michelangelo is freaking awesome!" This makes her giggle. Another thing I love about her.

"Well, then Emmy-bear, by all means, warm me up." I swear this woman is going to be the death of me.

"First get under the sheets." She does what I say, but she does it extremely sexy. She turns around to where her ass is facing me and her head is facing the headboard. She stays in that position for a few moments and damn if I didn't want to take her right then. I let a low growl escape and her arousal grows. She pulls back the sheets and so fucking slowly she gets beneath them. Then she turns around and pulls the sheet up over her breasts.

"Now what Emmy-bear?" She's trying to act innocent but her eyes hold a very wicked glint. Damn.

"Now, I'm going to place this pile of blankets around you." I begin unfolding the blankets when her hand on mine stops me. Her sheet has fallen to her waist and her amazingly pert breasts are staring at me. Her nipples harden under my stare and all I want to do is taste them.

"Why don't you just put a blanket around yourself and use your body to warm me up?" I look back up into her eyes. They're clouded with lust mirroring my own.

"Are you sure you want that?" I won't take advantage of her, no matter how badly I want her.

"Yes." She whispers tracing a finger along my jaw. Too fast for her eyes to see, I wrap one of the thickest blankets I have around me and push her back down onto the bed with me atop her. I slowly bend my head down to hers and press my lips softly to hers. Lightly I nibble her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opens her mouth and I slide my tongue in. She moans against my mouth. My hand comes to rest on the side of her neck, anchoring her to me. She moans again, making me cock twitch even harder. I start grinding myself into her, and her into me. I let out a growl and her arousal spikes.

"You like when I growl huh?" I whisper huskily against her lips.

"God yes." She moans back. I let out another growl and she grinds herself into me more. I slip my hand beneath the sheets to trace her folds. After gathering enough of her juices, I slowly slide my finger into her, causing her to buck into my hand, taking my finger deeper. She is tight, unbelievably tight, and hot, and wet. I can only imagine how incredibly she would feel wrapped around my cock. I pull out and she whimpers. I push back in harder and faster. I keep going faster. "Emmett, please."

"Please what?"

"Please, for once…give me…make me…"

"Come for me." I growl pushing harder and faster, almost going vampire speed. Almost.

"Em…Oh God…EMMETT!" She moans and throws her head back, exposing her delicious neck to me, as her walls clutch my finger. I continue pumping my finger into her, intensifying her orgasm. When she finally comes down from her high, I take my finger from her, and as she watches me, I put it in my mouth, tasting her. I growl.

"God, Bella. You taste incredible." Now she blushes. But I can see just how exhausted she is. Today has been one long day. I lean my head down and kiss her gently. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I…I don't want to sleep alone." She looks down. But I am having none of that. I reach beneath her chin, pulling her eyes upward.

"You won't. I'm just going to take a quick shower, and then I will be back. I will wrap you in my arms and you will be safe."

"Promise?" Her eyes are pleading with me.

" I promise." _I promise to always keep you safe, no matter the cost. _With that she nods her head, and I get off her walking to the bathroom. She turns to her right side, and I can smell a tear slide down her cheek. Oh God, what have I done?

BELLA'S POV

I can't believe I just did that. I had my first orgasm and by Emmett's hand. I… I betrayed Edward. But he betrayed me first. Controlling every aspect of my life. But I'm not him. I don't do this out of vengeance. Did I do this out of vengeance? Yes…no…damn it, I don't know. I wanted Emmett. I want Emmett. But did I want to forget about Edward and all the pain I feel more?

The shower is turned off and out walks Emmett with a towel around his waist. He looks sexy. "I'm sorry Belly-bean." He apologizes, looking me straight in the eye.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I… I shouldn't have done that to you." He takes a step forward, still holding my eyes.

"I wanted you too." I tell him, needing to take away the sadness in his eyes.

"Then why were you crying?" He is now by the bed and takes a seat near where I am laying. He stares down at me, and if he could cry I know that he would be.

"Because I used you." My voice becomes quiet and the tears are back. "I wanted to forget about all the pain. I wanted to forget about Edward." The tears spill over once again.

"Well, did it work?" He says with a small smile on his face.

"Emmett, how can you be joking? I used you. I hurt you." I say all this in between sobs.

"Bella, listen to me." I look up at him. "You did not hurt me. I have been dying to touch you for months now. To bring you pleasure is my only desire. If what I did, helps you fight your pain, then Bella I would do it all over again. Back at the house, when you and Edward were talking, you asked me if I would take you. I said yes. Do you know why I said yes?"

"Because you felt bad for me." I tell him again looking down, knowing that I don't want to hear him agree.

"No." I look back up. No? What does he mean no? "I said yes, because I would go anywhere with you. I would take you anywhere you wanted to go."

"Why?" I am so confused.

"Because Bella, you are worth it and so much more. You're beautiful, and smart, funny, and clumsy, you're you. I would do anything for you."

"But why? Why risk everything for me? I'm sure you've thought about it. Rose is pissed; Alice has seen everything we've done; Edward is flying off the handle. You're risking losing your family." Something flashes in his eyes at the last part.

"Did you mean what you told me today out at the lake?" That caught me off guard.

"Yes."

"Then how the hell can you tell me all of that, when you asked me to run away with you?" He is getting angry.

"Because…Because…" Why am I saying all of this?

"Bella," he sighs, "I will gladly run away with you, if it makes you happy. As far as losing my family…When we run away together, you will be the only family I need."

"But what about Rosalie?" This is seriously making no sense to me. I mean I know why Edward is not my mate, but Emmett and Rose have been together for over sixty years.

"Bella," another sigh, "Rose and I have been having problems in our marriage way before you came along. We've tried so hard to make it work, but after a while, we just stopped trying."

EMMETT'S POV

I know what's coming next.

"How long ago did you stop trying?" She is so confused, and what I'm about to tell her will only confuse her more.

"When Edward made the decision to break up with you." I look back into her eyes. I haven't even realized I'd been looking at my hands. "Rose was all for it, but that has more to do with Edward, then it has to do with you. She's always wanted him, even though she's had me, he was her everything. She figured with you out of the picture, she could have us both. Well that didn't sit well with me." More like I was ready to kill the fucking bitch. "Edward knew what Rose wanted, but you're his singer, he wouldn't dare give that up. At that point, our marriage was gone. Her and I both knew it, but she didn't, doesn't, want to give me up. In a way, I'm all that she has. For over sixty years, we shared a life, a love; we shared our bodies and our souls." I could see the questions in her eyes as all of this starts to sink in. There's no going back now, I have to tell her everything. "But I can't put all the blame on her. When I saw you at the lake, you have no idea how badly I wanted to make you mine. I wanted your body so much more than your blood. I needed to feel you riding me, giving yourself to me. Throughout everything Rose and I had always had sex. But ever since that day, I couldn't get it up for her. And when I did, it was only because I was imagining it was you I was making love to. And she noticed the changes. Which pissed her off even more. Sometimes for the sake of my sanity, I wish I didn't want you so much; I wish I could be happy with Rose. Just as you will always love Edward, I will always love Rose. Which is why I told you that you couldn't know whether Edward was your mate or not, because I'm still trying to figure that out for myself.

Her eyes are full of tears and confusion. She doesn't understand. I look over at the clock: it's 12:35 am. "You must be tired. We can always finish this conversation in the morning. For now, scoot over, so I can lay with you, and please, try to get some rest." I say all of this keeping my voice calm, when my heart is being stabbed and my stomach churned. I feel like screaming, or hitting something. Or better yet, I feel like making love to Bella, to make her forget everything, to where it's me and her, and me and her only. No Edward, no Rose, no Alice, no one but me and her. But she needs protection right now. And i'm going to give her that. She nods her head. But I can still smell the tears spilling over. I lay next her, and wrap my arm around her, pulling the blankets over us, so she won't be cold. Ten minutes pass, when I feel her hand on mine, giving it a little squeeze.

"Emmett?" She whispers and I can tell that her eyes are closed.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For everything." With that her breathing becomes labored and she is asleep.

* * *

**So what da ya think?**


End file.
